Cammie's Return
by SpaceNut
Summary: This is my take on what happens when Cammie comes home. GG5 spoilers! Hope you like it! :


This is my first fan fiction! Yay! Well, I don't expect it to be amazing, but I hope you like it. Review!

A summer away can do strange things to a girl. I should know. My body was in the worst state I'd ever seen it. Even worse than the time I jumped into a waterfall, and that's saying something. So when I awoke at the convent, I knew it was time to go home. The helicopter came the next day and I was so relieved to see them all. It was like things could finally start getting normal again. At least, that's what I hoped. My mom, Aunt Abby, Mr. Solomon, and Zach welcomed me home. Well, if home was a helicopter. But they say home is where the heart is, and by now, my heart was anywhere there was a familiar face. So yea, you could say my heart was a helicopter I guess.

I stood in the fresh coat of snow, leaning against a tree. The helicopter blades swirled in the air and made their descent towards the river bank. I sighed. This was it. I wouldn't have to hide anymore. Mr. Solomon stepped out first. And I almost fainted back into unconsciousness. He was alive! I bounded through the snow towards him. He was carefully placing his crutches in the snow as he stepped off the ladder, but his eyes were already on me.

The helicopter engine was switched off and I could finally hear again. "Good to have you back Ms. Morgan." He winked at me, but he should have known better. After all, the last time I'd seen him conscious, he'd been battling for his life in a place called 'the tombs'. I rushed (as best I could in my physical state) to give him a lopsided hug. That stunned him for (maybe) a millisecond. But then he actually hugged me back (Yes, HUG!) and whispered in my ear, "We missed you."

I guess my mom couldn't stand another second of being ignored because she peeled me away from Solomon. She held me at arm's length and inspected the damage. "Cammie Morgan, what did you think you were doing? You could have been killed! What if you never came home, huh? You could have gotten lost or drowned or eaten or tranquilized or kidnapped or-"

"I love you too mom." I wrapped my arms around her back and buried my head into her. "And I'm so sorry." I whispered the last part.

Her bottom lip trembled for a second before she gained control of her emotions. Then she draped her arms around me and squeezed the life out of my body.

"Ouch," I mumbled, but I didn't really mind.

Then Aunt Abby rested a hand on my shoulder. "Hey squirt. You really gave us a scare." She said it smoothly like there wasn't anything behind the words, but I saw true concern in her eyes as she pulled me into a quick embrace.

When she let go, I turned around to see Zach. He was still standing in the helicopter's threshold. His hair stuck up in some parts and hung down loosely in others. His eyes were slightly red and strained like he hadn't slept in days. But then I realized, I hadn't been gone for days. I'd been gone for months. If me coming back had him looking like this, what did me leaving do to him? I didn't even want to think about it. I just wanted to be with him again for the first time since summer. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his dark jeans. I couldn't read the expression on his face. It was completely blank, no emotion whatsoever. He just stared at me. His eyes were so distant I didn't know what to think. It scared me.

"Zach," I heard my voice shake. It didn't sound like mine. I took a few light steps forward, afraid to scare him off. Slowly, I reached up and set a hand on his shoulder.

He ran a hand though my hair and it felt so wonderful to have him there with me. "I never gave up hope Gallagher Girl." His eyes didn't change, but I saw his face shine a little.

I grabbed his hand and wrapped my fingers around it before he could pull away. I held it in my own and smiled up at him.

"Alright," Aunt Abby announced. I looked over my shoulder to see my mom and Mr. Solomon making their way towards the convent. Aunt Abby had her hand on her watch. "Here's my proposal. I'll give you exactly forty five seconds to kiss. I'm gonna say go and I won't look. Just a little privacy." She winked at me.

Have I ever mention that MY AUNT ROCKS! Zach nodded without moving his eyes from mine.

"Go."

In that instant, I felt my feet leave the ground as my body was carried up by Zach's arms. He pressed his lips against mine (Hard! But I won't complain because it was romantic and I loved it.) One of his hands cradled my head, the other wrapped around my waist. I locked my fingers around his neck. Suddenly, the snow and wind seemed to drift away and I didn't feel so cold. Zach's lips were warm against mine and I mentally danced.

"Time's up." Abby called.

I started to pull back, but Zach just tightened his grip as if he hadn't kissed me in months. Well, you know, he hadn't. He just seemed to get more passionate. I could tell my mom was back because I could hear her tapping her foot. I knew Zach must have heard it too, but he didn't relent. Eventually my mother cleared her throat (VERY LOUDLY) and Zach set me down on my feet, but not without a smirk. I smiled, my Zach was back.

"I WILL chase you Gallagher Girl, so I don't suggest you run again." Zach warned. I guess he didn't like me leaving without him.

"You were right." I said as I fingered the collar of his jacket. THE jacket, I realized. It was the same one he'd given me the night Abby was shot. He must have gotten it out of my closet. (He went into my room!)

"No," He said flatly. "I was wrong. You can't run away from the people you love. It doesn't matter if it's for their protection. It hurts them too much. I know that now." There was sadness in his eyes that I couldn't bare to see.

"Zach… I-" I was about to attempt an apology, but Mr. Solomon had other ideas.

"We should leave. Get in the helicopter Ms. Morgan." He poked my back with his crutch. He added, "Please."

"Fine," I gave him a threatening look. "But you and I seriously need to talk."

Mr. Solomon gulped. I held back a laugh. Zach took my hand and helped me up the ladder into the helicopter. Then we sat down side by side, my head on his shoulder. It was good to be back.


End file.
